onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Conis
| jname = コニス | rname = Konisu | ename = Conis | first = Chapter 239; Episode 154One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 239 and Episode 154, Conis greets the Straw Hats on Angel Beach. | affiliation = Pumpkin Cafe | occupation = Angel Beach resident | birth = May 20th | jva = Rieko Takahashi | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Laura Bailey }} Conis is a citizen of Skypiea who befriends Monkey D. Luffy and his crew after their arrival. She is Pagaya's daughter and owner of the cloud fox, Su. Appearance At first glance, Sanji thinks that she is an angel and predictably tries to woo her. She wears her blonde hair in two braided pig-tails and two antennas sticking out at the top of her head. She wears a pink dress with black, flower shaped textures that goes to her thighs. She also wears red and pink striped sandals, that are white on the bottom. After the time skip, she has grown out her bangs. She also wears a dark colored sleeveless shirt with two white vertical stripes and a picture of something with wings on it. Personality When first introduced she seems happy, friendly and acts innocent. She is head strong, hopeful and cares deeply for the well being of others. When she is tense she bites her bottom lip like Nefertari Vivi. After meeting the Straw Hat Pirates she keeps all those things as she becomes more and more courageous, speaking her mind and not being afraid of her people's "God" Enel as they struggle to fight him. The major reason why was because of her sense of justice and morality, seemingly losing her father, and love for her people. Abilities and Powers She is very good at playing the harp as well as being able to use a Waver. Though she never fought, she carried a Burn Bazooka and knew how to use an array of dials. History The Arrival of the Straw Hats at Angel Beach Conis was playing with her harp on Angel Beach when she met the Straw Hat Pirates. Seeing them, she greeted them and helped Luffy out with a fruit he was having trouble with. She then introduced herself and her pet, Su to the pirates. Figuring that they were from the Blue Sea and did not know much about Skypiea, she decided to help them. She was then greeted by her father, Pagaya, who unfortunately crashed into a tree with his waver. Seeing then that the pirates were interested at what her father rode, she began to explain what a waver is and how it works. With this, Luffy decided to try out her father's waver. However, Conis, her father, and the other Straw Hats then witnessed Luffy unfortunately flipped it over. After Luffy was fished out by Zoro, Conis and her father explained that controlling a waver was hard for most beginners. She explained that she herself that even though she had practiced since she was a child, she had just recently mastered controlling it. Conis and the others then suddenly witnessed that Nami was completely adept at riding it. She and her father then took the rest of the Straw Hats to their house for a snack while Nami continued practicing with the waver behind. At her house, Conis began to explain how Dials work to the Straw Hats using a Tone Dial as an example. She then told them about the different types of Dials there are and how they are a crucial part of Skypiean culture. She then joined with the Straw Hats in a meal made by her father and Sanji. While they were eating, Sanji noticed that Nami was no longer around the sea near Angel Beach. With this, she and her father began to worry. She explained to the Straw Hats that she was worried that Nami might have wondered off to Upper Yard, the holy land where god Enel lives. She explained to them that setting foot on Upper Yard was against Enel's will.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 240 and Episode 154, Conis explains about Dials to the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 241 and Episode 155, Conis explains that going to Upper Yard is against God Enel's will. Later as her father was taking a look at the waver that Luffy found in the St. Briss, Conis and those with her noticed the White Berets coming down to Angel Beach. When they arrived, Conis and her father learned from their captain, McKinley, that the Straw Hats are illegal trespassers in Skypiea. As McKinley was fining the Straw Hats for their crimes, Conis witnessed Nami, who had just arrived, knock McKinley for giving them such high fines with the waver she borrowed. With this McKinley decided to sentence the Straw Hats to Cloud Drifting. Upon hearing this, Conis explained to the Straw Hats that Cloud Drifting was a death penalty wherein one's crew and ship are set adrift on a separated island cloud to die. With that she told the Straw Hats to run. Just as the White Berets started to attack the Straw Hats, Conis and her father witnessed Luffy's Devil Fruit powers and witnessed him and two of his crew defeat the White Berets. With this turn of events, Conis and her father then learned that the Straw Hats were sentenced to be judged by the priests of Upper Yard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 242 and Episode 156, Conis and her father witness the Straw Hats defeat the White Berets. As the Straw Hats discussed what to do next about their current situation, Conis was asked if there was a safe way back to the Blue Sea below. She explained to them that they could get back through Cloud's End however due to the sky ocean being very big they may not be able to get there in time. Conis then went back to her house with her father and some of the Straw Hats to help prepare for the pirates' trip. Just then she and the others witnessed the Going Merry being taken to the Sacrificial Altar by a Super Express Speed Shrimp. After the three remaining Straw Hats were explained by her father what had just happened, Conis then led them to the Angel Island Port where they could get a Dial boat for their trip into Upper Yard. As they went there, Conis explained a bit more of Skypiean culture as they traversed through Lovely Street. As they arrived at the port, Conis showed them the boat they would use, the Karasumaru. Despite Luffy not liking the boat, they accepted.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 243 and Episode 157, Conis and her father help prepare the Straw Hats' trip. As Conis further explained how they could get to Upper Yard, Luffy suddenly asked her why she had been shaking ever since they left her house. As she was asked that question and as further question arose in the conversation whether or not she will be safe after the Straw Hats left, Conis could not bare it any longer and told them it was her that called for the Super Express Speed Shrimp to take the Going Merry away. She then explained to them that it was her people's "civic responsibility" under Enel's rule to take them to Upper Yard to be judged. If they did not do so, they would be killed. As she apologized, the three Straw Hats then asked her out loud if that was going to happen to her then why did she tell them that because now she was going to be targeted. Just as they were talking, Enel decided to punish Conis for talking with El Thor. Seeing what was happening, Luffy quickly grabbed Conis in order to get her out of the lightning wave. Despite not being able to dodge the wave, Conis and Luffy were fortunately saved by Gan Fall and Pierre, who showed up in the nick of time. With her saved, Gan Fall decided to take her to his home to protect her. As Pierre flew back to Gan Fall's home, Conis asked the former god to return.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 244 and Episode 158, Conis is punished by Enel but saved by Gan Fall. Aiding the Straw Hats and God Enel's Plan Having been saved by Gan Fall, Conis and her father were taken to the former god's home for protection. As she was sadly playing her harp, Gan Fall explained to her what pirates are and what that Luffy's crew were this type of people to begin with. Despite this however, Gan Fall explained to Conis and her father that the Straw Hats were probably just good people who do not follow the rules rather than outright criminals. He explained to them he too had a pirate for friend about more than twenty years ago when was still the god of Skypiea. As the discussion flowed, the former god discussed with Conis and her father of long the war had been in Skypiea. Conis was then told by Gan Fall about the legend that when Upper Yard sings the beautiful song that was heard when it was created, the war happening in Skypiea would end. As Conis and her father talked with the former god, Gan Fall suddenly had to leave them as Pierre called out to him. As she drank some pumpkin juice and watched Gan Fall and Pierre fly away, Conis expressed to her father how good the drink was.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 248 and Episode 162, Conis and her father talk with Gan Fall a great deal of things that are currently happening in Skypiea. As Conis and her father stayed in Gun Fall's home, Pagaya decided to that they should aid the Straw Hats by fixing up the waver they found. After a day of fixing up the waver, the two then went to Upper Yard to help the Straw Hats via a rather loud waver. Along the way, they rescued a little Shandian girl named Aisa whose waver was broken and was being attacked by a Sky Fish. With the help of Aisa's Mantra ability and some Cloud Dials, Conis and her father were able to find the Straw Hats' ship within the deep forest of Upper Yard. Onboard the Going Merry, she found out that both Usopp and Sanji had been completely electrocuted. Seeing them at such a state, she immediately tended to their wounds.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 249 and Episode 163, Conis and her father decide to aid the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 264 and Episode 173, Conis, her father, and Aisa rendezvous with the Going Merry. After giving Nami the repaired waver, Conis and her father witnessed Aisa was again try to go off on her to save her friends. However in the middle of a little scuffle between Aisa and Nami, Conis and the others suddenly realized that a giant snake was in front of them. The giant beast then all of a sudden gave started acting violently as if in pain which caused Nami drive back into the forest on her waver with Aisa hanging on for life. As the snake followed the two, Conis and her father were left on the Going Merry to guide the ship and take care of the two injured Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 267 and Episode 175, Conis and her father are separated from Nami and Aisa by Norla. As Conis and her father continued guiding the Going Merry through Upper Yard, the two were alerted by Su who had spotted an injured Skypiean. The man who was originally part of Enel's Enforcers told them about Enel's plan to destroy all of Skypiea. As he told them this, Enel decided to attack them with El Thor. Conis was fortunately pushed away from the lightning wave by her father. Her father however did not escape in time. Despite what had happened, Conis decided to warn her people at Angel Island of Enel's plan and left Su to take care of the injured Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 272 and Episode 178, Conis and her father discover Enel's plan. After traversing across the White White Sea on her father's noisy waver, she had finally reached Angel Island. However when she arrived there, the White Berets were ready to arrest her for helping the Straw Hats, and were preventing her to go any further. As a result, Conis had to unfortunately ram her waver through McKinley. Upon getting off her waver Conis tried to convince the frightened residents to leave through Cloud's End because Enel was planning to destroy all of Skypiea. Despite this she was still doubted by the people because she believed in Enel that she stated out loud that Enel was no god. At this utterance of this blasphemous statement, everybody ran away from her expecting her to be punished by Enel. She however wasn't struck down by Enel and at further risk of being killed by him, Conis further explained the situation to the people. She also explained that before they pray and wait for a miracle, they see the reality before their eyes because all that Enel ever brought to them was despair.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 277 and Episode 182, Conis finally reaches Angel Island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 278 and Episode 182, Conis tells the residents of Angel Island of Enel's plan and tries to convince them to leave Skypiea. Having convinced the residents of Angel Island to leave Skypiea, Conis was then approached by various families and questioned on what had happened to their loved ones that served under Enel as his Enforcers. Fearing that their family members may have been all killed, Conis was unable to answer them. Fortunately, McKinley stepped in and stated to the people that he and the White Berets would look for their family members. McKinley then explained to Conis why he and his men worked for Enel. He explained to her that he had hoped that if Enel's rules were followed that nobody would be hurt and an incident like what happened to Enel's homeland, Bilka, would not be repeated. Hearing this, Conis however forgave McKinley as she believed what he was doing wasn't wrong at all. She then hopped aboard her waver and headed back to the Going Merry to continue helping the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 279 and Episode 182, Conis is explained to by McKinley why he and the White Berets followed Enel. By the time Conis had reached back to Upper Yard, she noticed flying high above, the ark that was built for Enel that the man from earlier mentioned, the Maxim. When she came back to the Going Merry, she was surprised to find out that the two injured Straw Hats were missing. From what she could interpret from some pantomime gestures from Su, Conis learned that the two had gone up to the Maxim despite being badly injured. Unable to do anything else but stand there for the moment, Conis hoped that everyone was okay. As she watched her home be slowly destroyed by Enel's powers, she wondered if there really is a God. Just as Enel delivered a gigantic apocalyptic thunder cloud, Raigou, to completely obliterate all of Skypiea, Conis started praying for a miracle along with the rest of those who lived in Skypiea. And sure enough their prayers were answered. Conis and the rest of Skypiea witnessed Luffy completely destabilize Enel's attack. They all then witnessed Luffy finally defeat Enel by punching the god straight into the golden bell. As the golden bell was hit, Conis and everybody heard it's beautiful sound, the sound that signaled the end of the four hundred year war.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 282 and Episode 184, Conis arrives back at the Going Merry.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 283 and Episode 184, Conis learns that Sanji and Usopp had gone up to the Maxim.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 297 and Episode 192, Conis and all of Skypiea's residents start praying for miracle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 298 and Episode 192, Conis and all of Skypiea's residents receive their miracle and hear the sound of the Golden Bell. A New Home After having heard the beautiful sound of the Golden Bell and witnessing Enel and his ark fall into the White White Sea, Conis was then joined up by Luffy and Nami. Together, she went with them to the rest of Luffy's crew in the Shandora ruins. On the way, they discovered where Enel's Priests store their food. With a large bag of food gathered from the food storage, Conis and the two Straw Hats arrived where everyone else was. There she expressed how glad she was since she was so worried of everybody's safety. As she was greeted by the rest of the Straw Hats, Conis was asked where her father, Pagaya, was. She sadly told them that he tried to protect her from Enel's attack and could not get away. Surprisingly then, her father showed up out of nowhere to hilariously mourn alongside the rest of them of his supposed death. A tearful and relieved Conis was then explained by father that he simply fell to the White Sea below when they were attacked by Enel.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, Conis is reunited with her father. After having been reunited with her father, Conis then came within a ruin and to help take care of the various wounded Skypieans and Shadians from Enel's survival game. By the time night fell she was taking care of the wounds of a Shandian warrior, Wiper. As the warrior woke up, she told him to rest a bit since his wounds weren't healed yet. Together with Gan Fall and the Shandian chief, she showed Wiper the celebration shared by both Skypiean and Shandian alike held around a huge bonfire where Giant Jack used to be. After several days of festivities, Conis and her father then guided the Straw Hats and their ship to Cloud's End. As she and her father said their farewells to the Straw Hats, she wished them good luck in going back down to the Blue Sea. She then summoned an Octopus Balloon to aid them in going down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 302 and Episode 195, Conis and her father bid the Straw Hats farewell and aid them in going back down to the Blue Sea. After the incidents with the Straw Hats and Enel, Conis and her father then decided to live in Upper Yard along with the rest of the Skypieans and Shandians. Having made peace with one another, both Conis' people and the people of Shandia agreed that can live together and share Upper Yard with one another. With this Conis and her father were able to live in their new home, peaceful without war and an oppressive god. With peace spread throughout all of Skypiea, Conis could thus walk around and have picnics with her new friends without worries. Among of her new found friends were Aisa, Laki, and Nola, the gigantic snake of Skypiea.One Piece Manga - Vol. 44 Chapter 424 Cover Story "Where They Are Now" Vol. 1, Conis, Aisa, Laki, and Norla are seen going out for a picnic. Two Years Later Since the timeskip, Conis and Laki have opened up the Pumpkin Cafe restaurant. Conis is serving drinks to customers while Laki works in the kitchen. Anime and Manga Differences Originally in the manga, when Conis tried to convince the residents of Angel Island that Enel was planning to destroy Skypiea, a kid, whose father was in Enel's militia, threw a rock at her. In the anime during the same scene, the same kid instead threw a tomato at her. This was done in order to tone down the original scene's violence done by the kid towards Conis. Also originally in the manga, Conis was able to convince the residents without using her bazooka at all. In the anime however, she was met with some doubters that she was forced to fire her bazooka in the air to make a point.One Piece Manga - Vol. 30 Chapter 278, Conis is hit by a rock thrown by a kid but convinces the residents without using her Bazooka.One Piece Anime - Episode 182, Conis is hit by a tomato thrown by a kid and is forced to use her Bazooka. Merchandise She is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. Interesting to note, she is colored wrong in the set, having pink hair instead of blond and blue dress instead of pink. Trivia * She is also an alternate support character for Sanji in One Piece Grand Adventure. * Because of her musical abilities, it was speculated by fans that she would be the crew's new musician. References Site Navigation de:Conis es:Conis Category:Skypieans Category:Female Category:Musicians Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies